


The Stark Family and Scruffy the Dog

by Justgenderless



Series: Adventures of Scruffy and the Starks(+loki) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Some angst, The dog comforts loki so im counting it, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Loki is normally good at controlling Morgan and Tony. But on the days when he isn't around chaos ensues. On one of these days the two get a small runt dog. Loki is not happy about it, until he is.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Adventures of Scruffy and the Starks(+loki) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The Stark Family and Scruffy the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to make some tooth rotting fluff.  
> Also almost any of Scruffy's actions are based on my own dog.(his name is Charlie and he's a really good boy :3)

Tony would do anything for Morgan. Like literally anything. This, of course, led to some stupid decisions. I mean what else would you get when you mix a literal child and a man-child? And because of the chaos that would ensue if the two were left unchecked it became the other Avenger's job to stop tony from doing something reckless for Morgan. Then, Loki came into the picture. Since Loki was used to having to rein Thor in, he became an expert at the Control Tony's Dumbassry game. Once the two started dating(after almost an entire year of pinning for each other like idiots), all the responsibility of controlling Tony's bad ideas went straight to Loki. 

But, then there was the times Loki wasn't around. Being you know, the prince of Asgard, meant that Loki had to leave at least once a week. It wasn't too bad since New Asgard was on Earth and all, but still, dumb choices were made while he was away. And Morgan, being the smart child she was, quickly learned this. And having spent so much time around Loki, started to learn to use it to her advantage. 

It was one of these days when Morgan came down from her room in the morning. She looked around the kitchen, seeing only her dad. A small mischievous grin spread across her face as she walked over to Tony.

“Dad?” Morgan said, bouncing on her toes and doing her best puppy-eyes face. “Could we get a dog?”

Tony froze, slowly turning to face her. Gah! His greatest weakness! Puppy-dog eyes! “I don't know kiddo, that's a lot of responsibility. We should talk it over with Loki when he gets home.”

Morgan pouted. “Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?” She drew out the word as long as her tiny lungs would allow her. Tony found his walls breaking down. She was just so freaking adorable.

“Maybe we could try something simpler for your first pet? Like a hamster or a... Plant?” Tony suggested, hoping to derail this into an easier to explain to Loki area. A plant would be much easier to justify than a dog.

“But I don't want a hamster or plant. I want a dog,” Morgan explained. “I promise I won't ever ever ever ask for anything again! I'll do any chore and I'll even take care of it all by myself! I'll walk it and pick up it's poop and feed it and do everything!” 

Tony sighed, giving up. “Fine, you can get a dog.” He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and started to make coffee as Morgan cheered. This was going to be a long day wasn't it?

\---

Loki opened the door to the house later that evening. Luckily everything had been pretty normal in New Asgard so he didn't have to stay the night. Unluckily at that exact moment a ball of fluff came around the corner. At first Loki didn't even register it, but by the time Tony came around the corner he had. 

“Stark,” Loki said, trying to step away from the dog. “Please tell me you didn't adopt a dog whilst I was away?”

Tony shrank back, fidgeting with his own hands. “Uh... About that,” He grinned nervously, picking up the dog. “His name is Scruffy?” 

Loki looked from his boyfriend to the squirming dog in his arms. “Scruffy?” 

The dog barked, as if agreeing with it. Loki sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I can't belie you adopte-”

“LOOOOKKKIIIII!” Morgan screeched, running around the corner and throwing her arms around the god. Loki stumbled back a bit, caught by surprised. He probably should have expected it though, it wasn't uncommon that it'd happen. Scruffy barked and started to squirm more, exited by the noise. 

“Hello Morgan, did you have fun today?” Loki kept his voice pretty neutral. He wasn't exactly super close to Morgan but they were getting there. Slowly, Very, very slowly. 

“Yeah!” Morgan exclaimed, taking a step back. “Me and Daddy went and got a puppy! His name is Scruffy and he's gonna sleep in my room and we're gonna be best friends!”

Loki looked over at Tony. He had a feeling that this was a set-up to make him allow Scruffy to stick around. Tony smiled at him, and nudged Morgan. They both set up their best puppy-eyes. Yep, definitely a set-up.

“Can we please keep him?” Morgan asked. Loki looked from her, to Tony, and then to Scruffy. This was not what he expected to be coming home to and hadn't prepared at all.

“We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?” Loki said, sighing again. He was the expert at putting things off until he was ready. He could handle this. 

\---

Tony walked into his and Loki's shared room, having just put Morgan(and Scruffy) to bed. Loki was sat on the bed, changing out of his less than comfortable Asgardian clothing into one of Tony's sweatshirts and probably his own sweatpants. At this point it was hard to tell.

This was definitely odd, seeing as Loki normally just conjured things when he was changing. He only ever really did it the normal way when his magic felt drained. 

“Did something happen?” Tony asked, worried. Loki looked over, confused.

“No, why?” Loki responded, holding eye contact for a few seconds before looking away again. Slowly Tony walked over.

“You only ever change this way when your magic is drained.” Tony gently took his hand. Both felt butterflies swarm their stomach at the touch. No matter how long they dated that fluttery feeling never seemed to go away. Smitten dorks.

“Maybe I just felt like being more... normal.” Loki responded with a shrug, taking his hand away so he could finish changing.

Silence followed that. And by the time Tony managed to break it, Loki had finished changing. “We got him from the pound you know, Scruffy.” He said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “If this is an attempt to pull my sympathy it's not going to work.” He turned to shoot Tony a small tiny smirk.

Tony snorted, shaking his head. “The people that found him and the rest of his litter are pretty sure his mom was killed,” He sat down on the bed next to Loki. “He's the runt, so not a lot of people want him.”

Loki bit his lip. Of all the dogs they could've gotten they got a runt. The perfect dog to win Loki's sympathy. “I said we'd talk about this in the morning Tony.” He made sure his tone conveyed that there would not be any talk of Scruffy until at least dawn. With a small sigh Tony gave up.

\---

Loki found himself unable to sleep. It wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon was Tony sleeping this well. Normally by 12:00 he would've waken up at least once with a nightmare, but the night had been quite calm. So, Loki didn't want to wake him. But sitting there in the dark was not a good idea. Bad things happened when he was left alone with his thoughts. Especially in the night.

So, as carefully as he could, Loki slipped away from Tony and got out of the bed. Tony shifted a bit, but didn't wake. Loki sighed in relief and left the room, wondering out into the hallway. And without even really realizing Loki found himself in Morgan's doorway. 

Morgan was curled up in her bed, seemingly fast asleep. Scruffy was curled up next to her. The two's breath was synced up, and Loki found his own following the pattern. For the first time Loki took a second to really look at the dog. It looked like the most classic dog, or at least the most classic one to Loki. He honestly hadn't seen too many dogs, Asgard didn't have them after all. He was pretty sure it was lab? Dog breeds were hard. And for the first time Loki realized how small it was. His heart tugged a bit.

“No, no don't feel bad for it.” Loki mumbled to himself. And as if the dog could sense it was being spoken about, Scruffy popped his head up, looking over at Loki. His mouth opened in a dog smile, tail wagging. Loki sighed, leaning in the door frame.

Scruffy stood up, stretching. His jaw opened in a yawn and the tiniest little squeak left his mouth. Loki felt his heart swell. The dog hoped off the bed and trotted over to Loki, it's collar jingling. It was red. He looked good in red. Loki looked down at it. “How dare you be so cute,” Loki grumbled to himself. Scruffy sat down, tilting his head at Loki.

“Do you have any care in the world? You should at least be a bit nervous, it's a new place! New people! Why aren't you at all worried.” Loki demanded. Because yes, he was projecting onto a dog. It was Tony's fault for getting a runt.

Scruffy's dog smile left, as though he was worried. He jumped up, trying to lick at Loki's hand. With a sigh the god sank to the floor, staring at the dog in front of him. Scruffy kept licking at his hand, and Loki felt himself growing close to giving up.

“You're a runt, right?” Loki asked. Scruffy looked up, and wagged his tail like he was responding. Loki snorted a bit. “That's not too surprising. Tony knows exactly how to convince me to do things...”

Loki paused, realizing he was probably about to vent to a literal animal. Wouldn't be the first time. “It kinda scares me, to be honest. He knows exactly how to get me to open up and admit anything. If he ever goes dark or just finally decides to hate me he'll have so much blackmail...”

Scruffy licked Loki's hand again. Slowly Loki went to hug his knees, feeling incredibly childish. “It's only a matter of time. Tony said it himself, not a lot of people want a runt.” The dog stopped licking Loki's hand. And Loki half expected him to go back to Morgan. That'd be fucking ironic. For the thing he was venting to about being scared he'd get left to leave. However instead Scruffy jumped up and started to lick Loki's face. The god chuckled, running his hand down the dog's back. He was pretty sure that's how Midgardians showed affection to their pets.

“Know what, I think it might be nice for you to stay,” Loki mumbled, continuing to pet Scruffy. “If Tony wants one runt, he probably wants the other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a series of sorts. Of just Morgan, Tony, Loki and of course Scruffy having fun(probably sprinkling angst as well.) If you have any ideas for that or would like to see it please let me know!


End file.
